


Полли любит Тори

by ji_tera



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Azuma makes questionable decisions, M/M, SaAzu is onesided for now, Set mostly during hAve A greAt trip! event, falling in love might be scary, it really isn't, which by my estimation takes place in Denmark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: – Это катастрофа, – не стесняясь, прокомментировал Юки. Азума был с ним абсолютно согласен.





	Полли любит Тори

Азума любит Сакё. Давно с ним такого не случалось. В смысле, влюблённости. Сакё с ним не случался совсем никогда и, может быть, в этом-то и проблема. 

В ночной комнате тихо, зато в голове раз за разом Сакё одёргивает устроивших возню Банри и Джузу, – от рыка вздрагивают не только стаканы на кухонной стойке, но и Азума, — и возвращается к смете на следующий спектакль. А внутри у Азумы всё ещё что-то хрустально дребезжит, грозясь разбиться. 

В темноте Азума обнимает себя за колени. Судя по текстам песен, в таких случаях плачутся маме. Его жизнь в очередной раз позаимствовала сюжетный ход из дурацкого сериала для домохозяек: «Мама, я полюбил бандита».

Застрявший в голове обрывок вечера наконец проматывается вперед: захлопнув ноутбук, Сакё снимает очки и трёт глаза; обтянутая водолазкой линия плеч так красиво переходит в излом согнутой руки. «Ну что, Юкиширо, – выдыхает он, небрежно смешивая гласные, – по одной? Пока не очень поздно».

И стоило бы отказаться, но вечер за вечером Азума соглашается, чтобы следующие несколько часов наблюдать, как алкоголь смывает наросшие за день усталость и тревоги, уносит прилипший слой агрессии, и на диване напротив Азумы остаётся задрот-театрал, переполненный цитатами из фильмов, дурацкими шутками из девяностых, и с вечной морщинкой между бровей.

«Мама, он такой хороший». Азума засыпает, положив руку на пустое пространство на кровати.

Весь театр отправляется на гастроли, и неделю до отъезда общежитие стоит на ушах. Ни одного спокойного уголка не находилось, разве что тот, где тоскливо жался менеджер. Занятый организацией Сакё не появлялся на пороге почти неделю и всё было совсем неплохо. Так что Азума оказался, пожалуй, не готов. Не готов к трогательно лежащему поверх свитера воротничку рубашки. К свитеру этому, практичного не-белого цвета, к саквояжу – саквояжу! кожаному и без колесиков, когда его вообще покупали?! – с креплениями для зонтика. 

– Это катастрофа, – не стесняясь, прокомментировал Юки. 

Азума был с ним абсолютно согласен. Катастрофа, когда сердце так сжимается. То ли от дедушкиного свитера. То ли от знания, что этот мужчина может большинство присутствующих уделать, несмотря на свитер. То ли от сочетания.

Боль в груди толкает на глупости, но вместо тех, которые советует изнывшееся сердце, Азума совершает другую. Ровно перед тем, как бортпроводники попросят включить режим полета он отправляет: «Буду пару дней у вас. Не хочешь показать мне город?» Не дело писать старым знакомым, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. А уж с сердцем он как-нибудь договорится, не в первый раз.

Копенгаген великолепен, старый знакомый обходителен и великодушен к ломаному датскому Азумы. В толпе он придерживает Азуму за талию, и тот деревенеет от неожиданности, а Магнус смеется ему в затылок, мол, не переживай, здесь можно. Магнус рад встрече, и Азума тоже рад его видеть. Но хотел бы видеть не его. Посреди захлебывающегося дыхания, шелеста накрахмаленных простыней и гула гостиничной системы вентиляции Азума убеждается, что это действительно катастрофа, какой с ним не случалось никогда.

«Не волнуйся, мама, я что-нибудь придумаю».


End file.
